celos y enfados
by akiranis2h
Summary: Esto fue un desafio que escribi, Ginny tiene celos de la complicidad y la relacion de amistad que llevan Harry y Hermione, y se lo dice al muchacho...¿que ocurrira? ¿sabra Harry kien es su verdadeor amor?..hhr


**Holaaa, aqui estoy despues de hace mucho ^^, la verdad mi musa me abandono y pase una mala rachilla pero estoy retomando un nuevo capi de "tentaciones", tranquilos no esta abandonado yo nunca abandono un fic y de miestras os dejo con esta pequeña creación**

**Todo esto es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bross **

**Espero que os guste **

**Enfados y celos**

Harry un tanto confundido caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, preguntándose qué había hecho esta vez. Con su novia nunca se sabía como iban acabar la cosas, tan pronto era un chica simpática y cariñosa, para luego convertirse en un mostruito pelirrojo y celoso.

El muchacho empezaba a cansarse del comportamiento de Ginny.

Hacía unos meses que habían retomado su relación con ilusión, pero había algo que empañaba su felicidad y eso eran los celos de Ginny.

Desde que había derrotado al Señor Oscuro su fama había subido como la espuma y toda fémina del castillo acudía a él en busca de un beso en la mejilla y un autógrafo del gran "héroe- elegido".

A Harry todas esas atenciones le repateaban, pero por ser amable las atendía y Ginny eso, no lo soportaba.

"¡¡Ni que fuera a liarme con mis fans, que solo me quieren por el madito interés!!" le respondía Harry cada vez que ella sacaba el tema a coalición y siempre acababan en una pelea.

"Te paciencia" le repetía con dulzura y un poco triste su mejor amiga, Hermione, al verlo sufrir, cuando él le contaba desesperado que había tenido otra disputa con su novia "Todo se arreglará, ya verás que cuando pasen unos dias todo será como antes.. Y Ginny verá que no le haces caso a esas chicas..¿por qué tu a ella la quieres, verdad?" Harry siempre asentía, pero pasado un tiempo, ya no creía estar tan seguro.

Y pasaron los meses y la cosas no mejoraba y hoy parecía que había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, pero Harry no sabía el por qué.

Todo había ocurrido en la cena, después de terminar el castigo que le impuso Snape por llegar tarde a clase...

_**Flash Back**_

_-Hola- dijo un Harry deprimido sentándose pesadamente en una silla, junto a Hermione. _

_-Hola Harry- lo saludó su amiga animada hasta que vio el semblante cansado del muchacho- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el castigo?_

_- Mal, Hermione..-dijo acercándose una bandeja con puré de patatas- Estoy molido.. Me ha hecho limpiar los calderos dos o tres veces al menos y me duele todo.._

_-Vaya..-dijo la joven triste luego le dio un apretón en la mano- Tranquilo Harry, esta noche te preparo una poción que te ayudará a relajarte y a descansar los músculos. Verás que vas a estar como nuevo._

_-Gracias- le sonrió el muchacho a su amiga – No se que haría sin ti._

_-Pues no harías nada, tontorrón- dijo la chica bromeando revolviéndole suavemente el pelo. Harry rió._

_En ese momento Ginny aparecía y veía la tierna escena frunciendo el ceño, sentándose delante de su novio._

_-Hola amor¡- dijo y le besó en los labios lo fuerza- ¿Qué tal el día? A mi me ha ido todo perfecto.._

_-A mi mal.. hasta ahora- y le echó una mirada agradecida a Hermione a su lado la cual le sonrió, sin una palabra._

_Ginny vio esa miradita que más de una vez su novio y Hermione se daban la cual la tenía bastante harta, pero calló y solo frunció los labios. Algo se traían esos dos y no le gusta ni un pelo._

_-¿y que te ha pasado Harry, cariño?- dijo Ginny dulcemente empalagosa, mientras posaba su mano sobre la del muchacho._

_-Ya nada- dijo Harry mientras comía y miraba los manjares de la cena- Hermione me va a ayudar..Por cierto¿ me puedes pasar..?_

_-toma, Harry- le dijo muchacha castaña sonriendo, pasándole un plato con empanada la cual le gustaba mucho- Sabía que la ibas a pedir.._

_-Gracias- dijo sonriendo cogiendo el plato que le tendía su amiga, rozando su mano suavemente._

_-De nada-le respondió Hermione volviendo a su cena._

_Fue suficiente por esa noche, se dijo Ginny enfadada, levantándose de la mesa después de ver esa escenita._

_-Harry Potter¡¡- le grito enfurecida a un moreno muy sorprendido- Basta ya¡¡ que estoy aquí¡¡¡ Si quieres saber algo de mi búscame en la sala común¡¡_

_Y como un torbellino la pelirroja dejo el gran comedor._

_Harry miró a Hermione y esta se encogió de hombros._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Cuando entró en la sala común lo recibió una Ginny muy enfada dando vuelta como un león enjaulado..

-¡¿Qué te ocurre ahora¡¡?- le preguntó Harry más que harto de su comportamiento.

-Qué qué me ocurre?¡¡- dijo gritando la pelirroja- Hermione Granger, eso me ocurre¡¡¡

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-dijo confuso- ¿que tiene que ver ella en esto?

-No lo ves Harry¡¡ si parece que los que sois pareja sois vosotros dos¡¡- le gritó mirándolo furiosa- Esas estúpidas miraditas y vuestro malditos secretitos, me ponen enferma¡¡ Y la manera en que ella te mira¡¡ la que se tiene que preocupar por ti soy yo, no ella¡¡ A ella la tienes más en cuenta que a mi¡¡ y por Merlín¡¿ como demonios sabe también tus gustos?¡¡

-Estas paranoica¡¡-le gritó Harry. No podía creerse todo lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo- Hermione es mi amiga¡¡¡ desde hace años¡¡ Es normal que me conozca mejor que tu ¡¡

-y yo soy tu novia¡¡¡- le grito Ginny- Y te digo que te alejes de ella¡¡¡ Porque se entromete en lo nuestro¡¡

-qué?¡¡ que insinuas?¡¡-dijo Harry empezando a enfadarse. ¿Alejarse de Hermione? Eso era ...imposible, sería como arrancarse una parte de si mismo. Sin ella estaría perdido y gracias a ella es que había sobrevivido a todo. No podía alejarse de ella, ni si quiera pensarlo- No puedes pedirme que haga eso, solo por tus estúpidos celos¡¡ Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros¡¡

-No son estúpidos celos¡¡-le gritó la pelirroja con lágrimas de rabia- Asi que elige, o te alejas de ella o todo acaba ahora mismo entre nosotros, ya que esto no puede seguir asi¡¡ No tiene sentido¡¡

Harry la miró aun si poder creer sus palabras, no supo que decir.¿La muchacha insinuaba que había algo entre él y Hermione, por su gran conexión? ¿Y por eso lo hacía elegir?... Abrió y cerró la boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ella.

Ginny comprendió su silencio y por una vez, entendió lo que ello significaba, luego salió de la sala común muy enfadada y con pequeñas lágrimas surcando su rostro.

Harry se quedó muy quieto asimilándolo todo y se sentó sobre el sofá aturdido y agotado. Ginny acababa de romper con él, pero curiosamente no se sentía tan mal como debería.

En ese momento oyó un ruido y vio la puerta del retrato abrirse.

Allí se encontraba Hermione, su dulce y comprensiva amiga Hermione, con cara preocupada y lista para consolarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho..

-Harry..-le dijo mirándolo y se sentó junto el tomando su mano suavemente, esperando que se desahogara.

En ese momento Harry la miró a los ojos y su corazón latió con fuerza. Supo que había hecho lo correcto y no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, ya que la joven delante suya, como acababa de descubrir, significaba mucho más para él de lo que creía...

**bueno pues eso ha sido todo jeje ya lo demas que puede ocurrir en esa sala común lo dejo a vuestra imaginación XD, comentadme ke os a parecido ejje gracias ^^**

** review¡¡¡**


End file.
